LucyOur Leader
by HomareII
Summary: I suck at summaries so please don't judge! This is also my first fanfiction. Lucy is a famous gangster known as Nemesis, but she is also a famouse model! Read for more! This is a love triangle between Rufus, Lucy, and Rogue. Rolu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yo! Nice to meet you all! The name's Homare II and I am here to introduce to you my new fan fiction *cough* first fan-fiction *cough* *cough*. Anyway, I've always loved it when all the male characters are in love with Lucy but I'll try something else. Maybe a love between Rogue and Lucy! So please enjoy! (This is a Rolu and there ****_is_**** magic!)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Prologue**

Normal P.O.V

"Is that all you got?" A blonde beauty yawned. The man she was currently using as a foot-stool groaned. "H-h-how did you d-defeat us a-all?" The blonde glanced down at the man and said simply, "You are weak and I am strong." "W-who are y-you?" The man managed to stutter out. The blonde looked around, hundreds of unconscious bodies everywhere, and then looked back on the man again. "This gang is just full of idiots, isn't it?" She turned around do her back faced the poor guy. "I am known as the Nemesis and I have passed judgment on you and your comrades. Further punishment will befall you all if you sin again or if you tell anyone of my identity." Then she left, leaving the pale and terrified man. "S-she's the Nemesis?" Then he fainted. "… Lucy Heartfilia is the Nemesis…" He murmured in his state of unconsciousness.

? P.O.V

I walked around the building, looking for someone. "Did you hear? The Nemesis did it again!" My ears perked as I started to eaves drop on the conversation between some of the workers. "Yeah, I heard she took care of the whole gang by herself!" "Are you serious? That's so scary!" I chuckled at that. "Yeah, and she beat all of them up in 5 minutes! There's a video in YouTube!" "Show it to me!" I walked away, a smirk on my lips. So, the _Nemesis_ is already this famous? And they have a video of her in YouTube. She needs to be more careful. I turned the corner and saw the person I've been looking for. "Hey! I've been looking for you! We need to do another shoot." "What?! I'm tired of posing already!" I chuckled and said, "Yeah, whatever." She pouted and whined, "I had a tiring night already Gray!" I smirked and said, "About that, you need to be more careful… Lucy…"

**Homare II: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the prologue after all! The next chapters are going to be longer, I promise! See y'all later! ;'3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yo! Nice to meet you all! The name's Homare II and I am here to introduce to you my new fan fiction *cough* first fan-fiction *cough* *cough*. Anyway, I've always loved it when all the male characters are in love with Lucy but I'll try something else. Maybe a love triangle between Rufus, Rogue and Lucy! So please enjoy! (This is a Rolu and there ****_is_**** magic!)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**New School**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy walked around the modeling studio looking for someone. "Natsu Dragoneel! Where are you, you IDIOT! " Lucy yelled extremely pissed. "What's wrong Luce?" Gray asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Natsu grabbed my school bag and ran away!" Gray smirked and said, "He just doesn't want you to go to a different school. All of us don't want you to go." Lucy pouted, "But still, doesn't mean he can just grab my stuff and make a go for it." Gray chuckled a bit. Lucy suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine and she was sure she heard someone yell out, "Love Rival!" "Anyway, I'll be late if I don't leave soon." "Lucy, you have 2 hours before school starts!" Lucy turned around and saw a red headed beauty. "Erza, I have _business_ to deal with as well." Lucy whined, stressing out the business. Erza nodded as she remembered and suddenly unleashed dark energy. "NATSU, GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu appeared out of nowhere, shivering in fright. "Now give Lucy her bag back." Natsu was about to whine but shut his mouth up after he saw her glare. "Sorry Luce, but I didn't want you to go to another school." Lucy smiled softly at Natsu and said, "We see each other every day Natsu."

Natsu's P.O.V

"We see each other every day Natsu." I mentally sighed and thought, "If you knew how I feel, you'd understand why…" "Okay Luce, but you treat me dinner!" Lucy's soul suddenly flew out and she muttered something about her food and shopping money. I laughed and said, "Lucy, you're such a Weirdo!" She smacked me and sighed. "See you guys later!" I suddenly remembered something when she entered the elevator. "Shit, I forgot to give her the mask and costume!" Ray and Erza glared at me and said, "Idiot! Give it to her now!" I ran out of there toward the lobby using the stairs. Did I mention that I was on the 54th floor? When I finally made it, Lucy's elevator opened and her eyes widened when she saw me panting on the ground. "Natsu, what are you-." I cut her off by giving her _the_ costume. She smiled and kissed my cheek, making me as red as a tomato. "Thanks Natsu!" She said as she ran out. "I should do more favors for her," I thought.

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed and entered the huge building for the school known as Sabertooth. It was big, but my old school, Fairy Tail, was bigger. I looked around and entered. No one was here yet. I explored a bit, hoping to find the principal's office on my way. When I finally found it, fifteen minutes have already passed. I knocked on the door and entered. "You must be the new student. Call me Master Jiemma. Here's your schedule. Also, if you do anything to disgrace this school, you will be punished." He gave me my schedule and pushed me out, slamming the door behind my back. I sweat-dropped. "That was really… I don't even know how to describe it." I sighed and looked at my class. "So I'm in class 3A, huh?" I decided that the impression I'm going to show everyone in the school would be calm, quiet, and cool. I'll use my 'Nemesis' mode, or that's what Erza and Levi call it anyway. I made my face become emotionless and I started off toward my class. On my way, students started appearing and going to their classes. When I finally found mine, I stood outside and waited for the teacher to come. After a few minutes, the bell rang and students suddenly sped up into the class. I sighed and checked my watch. "Are you Miss Heartfilia?" I looked up to see a man in his twenties, probably the teacher, looking at me. "Yes." He nodded and said, "Enter the class when I call you in." I nodded and he entered the classroom.

Rogue's P.O.V

I yawned and looked out the window after the bell rang. The teacher entered after a while. "We have a new student that you all probably know. Enter the class now!" I growled in annoyance at the teacher's, Mr. Cole's, loud voice. The class door opened and suddenly, the girl from the magazines Sting always reads entered. I think her name was Lucy Heartfilia, the famous model. "OMG! Lucy Heartfilia is our classmate!" "I'm going to take secret photos of her!" "She looks so hot!" "Her vibe is 'cool,' though." The students started to say to each other. I looked at Heartfilia expecting a cocky or I-am-better-than-all-of-you look. Instead, her face was emotionless. "Yo. The name's Lucy Heartfilia." Everybody, except me of course, had hearts in their eyes and they exclaimed, "SUGOI! She's so cool!" I let out an annoyed sigh. "Ms. Heartfilia, sit on the empty seat in front of Rogue Cheney." I cringed. She was probably going to flirt and get all over me like all the girls do. Instead, she just sat down, not even acknowledging my presence. She leaned her head on her hand and looked outside lazily. I decided to examine her. She was definitely gorgeous with her silky blonde hair that fell on her shoulders perfectly. He eyes were bored but they couldn't hide the spark that was in them. He skin looked soft and pale and her lips a natural pink. "It's rude to stare." She said as she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. I scoffed and said, "Don't get your hopes up." She just shrugged and went back to looking out the window. I sighed and did the same. I smirked a bit and thought, "How interesting…"

Sting's P.O.V

When it was lunch time, I ran high speed toward class 3A. I was going to drag Rogue with me so we can go eat lunch together. "Hey, Rogue!" I yelled as I entered his class. I walked toward him but froze when I saw the beauty sitting in front of him. "Hey, you're Lucy Heartfilia from the magazines!" She glanced at me and nodded. "AWESOME! Do you want to go out-." Rogue's hand made contact with my mouth, stopping me from finishing my sentence. "Sorry for this Idiot's rudeness." Rogue said to Lucy. She just nodded and left with her bag. When she left, I asked, "Why did you stop me from asking her out?!" Rogue just shrugged and said, "Didn't want your heart to break. Besides, didn't the rumors say something about her going out with her photographer, Natsu Dragoneel?" I gapped at him. "You read the magazines?" He smacked my head and said, "No way will I ever poison my mind with those. You've been shouting out everything you know about Lucy Heartfilia ever since she became the most wanted girlfriend so of course I know." I nodded in understanding.

Lucy's P.O.V

I went to the roof and sighed as the wind blew to my face. "Another battle tonight, huh?" I walked up to the gate and looked down. "Why is it that I always feel as if someone is going to attack me at any moment?" I took a step to the side, suddenly sensing danger, when something landed on the exact spot I was standing earlier. "Luce, why did you move?!" Tick marks appeared on my forehead as I recognized the 'thing.' "Natsu, what are you doing here?!"

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! I have quarterly test right now so... yeah. Wish me luck on the tests! See ya'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back! I've noticed that there has been more Natsu moments than Rogue and Rufus moments. Heck, she hasn't even met Rogue yet. I promise that I'll make more Rolu fluff and Lucy will meet Rufus... in the next chapter. ;'P I'm still thinking of a good scenario for their meeting. If you have any ideas, please post! Enjoy the story! (Sorry if some characters will be a little OC)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's P.O.V

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Dark aura was surrounding me and I almost, _almost_, felt sorry for him when I saw his terrified face. "Well, answer me Dammit!" He whimpered and squeaked, "G-Gray and I were p-playing canon and I-it was my t-turn to be flown a-and the next t-thing I k-knew, I was h-here." I massaged my temples and said, "Go now before someone sees you and you get in trouble." "Aye!" Then he high-tailed out of there. I sighed and said, "Idiot." I turned around to go but what I saw made me freeze on the spot. "Why are you here?" I managed to say. His emotionless face gazed at me as he said, "I needed some fresh air." I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Whatever. I'll be leaving now." I was about to go, but was stopped since he blocked my way. "What do you want?" I growled at him. His face remained impassive as he said, "I would like to make a deal." I crossed my arms over my chest and asked, "What is it?"

Normal P.O.V

The man said, "You will be my girlfriend and I will not tell your identity to anyone." Lucy narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you talking about?" The man smirked and said, "I know who you are. I was the one who videotaped you and posted it on YouTube." Lucy's eyes widened and she hissed, "Why you! I could just kill you now, you know." "But you won't..." Was the impassive answer. Lucy sighed and said, "Why do you want me as your girlfriend?" The man said, "I'm bored and you seem very interesting. Besides, my friend likes you and I don't like losing to him." Lucy sighed again and said, "Fine, you have a deal." "Great, now I have a question for you." Lucy raised a brow. "What ?" "What magic do you use? You never showed it and the magazines don't say either." Lucy smirked, "It's something for me to know and for you to find out

...Rogue..."

**Sorry if it's short! I don't have much ideas for the story, but I know how it will end! Anyway, exams are done and I got a perfect score in English! Oddly, I hate English. Now, I bet y'all wondering how I got a perfect score in something I hate, no? I'm just AWESOME like that. Anyway, any suggestions for Lucy's powers? I wanted her spirits to be humans so she obviously can't be celestial magic. Also, I won't be writing for a while cause my Holy Communion is on Christmas and Christmas Break starts today and I'm gonna PAR-TAY! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long wait! My dad got sick, my aunty had a wedding and we watched dolphins do AWESOME tricks (They were adorable!), and we also went to a wedding reception. I reunited with my old cousins and-.**

**Natsu: Just start the story, Woman!**

**Me: Shut it you-.**

**Lucy: Natsu, don't interrupt people when they're talking!**

**Me: You just did what-.**

**Natsu: But everything that she types is a load of cra-.**

**Me: I'M TALKING!**

**Natsu: It's rude to interrupt others when they are talking.**

**Me: W-why you... (Evil Aura)**

**Happy: Homare II does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, every boy will be in love with Lucy. (Laughs Evilly)**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (Next Day)

"Please tell me again why you want me to be your girlfriend?" I raised my brow at my poker-faced classmate in front of me. "I'm bored? I want to make every male in the whole school jealous? I want my popularity to rise? I'm actually in love with you? I think making your life miserable is amusing?" I sweat-dropped. "Which reason is it? And it better not be the last two..." I said the last sentence with a deadly aura. He just shrugged and said, "It's up to you. Pick the one that won't lead to me in a hospital." I sighed and said, "Whatever..." I took a sip of my coffee and looked around at the amusement rides. I forgot to mention that we're on a 'date' at the amusement park. I looked at the couples around me and wandered off into my imagination. "What magic do you use?" "Dark magic..." It took me a while to process what just happened. I looked up in horror to see Rogue's shocked face. "Did I just say that?" "Yeah, you di-." I cut him off. "Nooooo! I was supposed to keep that a secret! I never even use it unless I really need to which is NEVER!"

"Calm down. If it's really that important that no one knows about it, then I'll keep it secret." I nodded and sighed in relief. It was silent again and I took another sip from my coffee. "Why are you so quiet?" He looked at me emotionlessly and said, "It's a waste of my time." I sweat-dropped and said, "You're such a weirdo, but... the silence is refreshing after spending a whole 5 hours with Natsu." "You're photographer? Why?" I chuckled nervously and said, "He's really noisy, hyper-active, loud, and loves to fight. It's tiring to _speak_ to him." "Hm? He sounds almost as annoying as Sting. The guy who barged in during break yesterday." I smiled and Rogue looked taken aback. "What?" I asked curiously. "I've never seen you smile. Only in those magazines Sting reads and dumps everywhere. Hey, did you know he cuts out your pictures from them and pastes them on his wall?" A shiver went up my spine. "How creepy..." He smirks at my reaction and says, "Let's go."

"Why? We haven't even ridden a ride." He turned his back towards me and tried to hide his face but I saw a faint blush on his cheeks before he could hide them. "I have motion sickness..." I giggled a bit and said, "How unexpected. The great Rogue Cheney has motion sickness." "How unexpected. The great Nemesis is acting like a 4-year old." I glared at his mocking statement. "Shut up... What if someone heard?!" "There's no one here..." He deadpanned. I looked around to find the place deserted. I sweat-dropped. "When...?" "They left after the announcer announced that the amusement park was closing in 10 minutes." "What?! Let's go before we get locked inside!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me out of there.

Rogue's P.O.V

"It was fun today." I looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably was. We just barely made it out the gates, got chased by a pack of dogs cause they thought we were intruders, and fell into a FREAKIN' lake! Oh yeah, we're dripping wet. Her mind must be messed up! She did hit her head pretty hard earlier... I was thrown out of my thoughts when she stood up. "I guess I should go now. It's late..." I checked my watch and saw that it was already 8 p.m. We left at 6:30... WE RAN FOR AN HOUR AN A HALF!? I was dragged most of the way, though... "See ya'." "Wait!" I just remembered something important. "What?" She asked, raising a brow. "We have a new classmate tomorrow. A guy, I think." "Oh, okay..." Then she left. I felt a bit sad that she left, but I don't know why. I just ignored the feeling and went to my house.

Lucy's P.O.V (Next Day... Again)

I sat on my desk, waiting for class to start. "Excited to see the new student?" Rogue asked behind me. He sounded bored, but I heard a hint of interest in his voice. "Nah, but I am curious. I have a weird feeling about this..." Rogue opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open and our teacher walked in. "Class, we have _another_ new student. Enter!" A man with long blonde hair and a... mask? He walked to the front of the class and eyed everyone. When his gaze fell on me, I saw a glint in his eyes and he started smirking. What he said next caused time to freeze. "My name is Rufus Lohr. Please take care of me." My shocked expression turned into smile.

"Long time no see, Rufus..."

* * *

**I'm done! Curious to the connection between Rufus and Lucy? Read on! I'll probably report again next week... probably... Hey, I'm a busy gal. Anyway, I want to give my thanks to heygirl.26 again (Since I Thanked Her Some Time Ago) for helping me to get ideas! In a totally useless subject, I figured out that I have school tomorrow... TT^TT I forgot to check the calendar so it took me by surprise. Happy New Year! And try to follow your resolutions! I've heard that most people never follow their resolutions. Why don't we all make a resolution to follow our resolutions next year? Love y'all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me- I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, even though I only have 5 so far... (Emo-corner)**

**Natsu- We had one of those? I want one! (Throws me away and goes into emo-corner) I suddenly feel depressed...**

**Me- Well duh. It's an emo-corner... (Sweat-drop)**

**Lucy- Anyway, HomareII doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did, every guy would be after my heart... Who's the IDIOT who wrote these lines!? It's like they want to kill me! (Extremely Pissed)**

**Me- I-I did... (Throws Natsu away like trash and goes into emo-corner)**

**Natsu- Oi!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Rufus, sit next to Lucy." My teacher said. I smiled at him as he advanced toward me. "Long time no see, Lucy. You've really grown up. Cuter." I rolled my eyes and said, "Still the playboy I see." He chuckled lightly, but then his face turned serious. "Meet with me during Break time. I've got _news._" I suddenly turned serious. "Is it _them_?" He nodded his head and I said, "Right." Class was really slow and I was itching to hear the news. When the bell finally rang, I led Rufus to the roof so that we could talk in private. "So, first, I want to ask how your team is doing. Our division is doing well. Our spies haven't been caught yet." He smirked in triumph.

"Whatever. I'm doing all the work in our division while the rest are training." "Let me get this straight. You're saying that you do all the work and when the others offer to help, you flip them of and force them to train, right?" I looked away, but the faint blush on my cheeks gave me away. "Work on your lying skills Lucy. You suck at it." "Well I'm sorry if I want to be a good person!" He laughed for a while, but his face turned serious. "Our spies have told me that they are starting to make a move." My eyes widened. "Already!? When are they going to strike?" He shook his head and gave me a look I did not like at all. "In a few months in the least."

"Damn. The 'Gate' can take care of their underlings with ease, but we're going to loose some members if _they_ come all at once." "That's not all. Their numbers are growing rapidly. You will definitely see _him_ in the near future..." I frowned and looked down. My expression unreadable. "I can't just run away from my fate. Too much is at stake. I must face him at some point, I know that, but I didn't expect our meeting to be so soon..." I looked at Rufus and was surprised to see determination burning in his eyes. "We'll be there for you. _I'll_ be there for you." I nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks..."

The air around us suddenly became tense, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I decided to brighten the mood. "You should visit the 'Gate' again. Also, Natsu and the gang wouldn't mind a visit. Gray has a score to settle and Natsu wants to learn some spy technics." He smiled and said, "Great, I wouldn't mind visiting." We decided to go eat at the cafeteria after a while. We never noticed the pair of eyes in the shadows that heard everything we just said...

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I'm in a writers block for the next chapter, but it should be gone soon. It ****_should_****... Anyway, I've noticed that I've been missing some essential parts of my story. Look below please.**

**1. No action scenes yet.**

**2. No magic use yet. **

**3. I forgot about the exceeds.**

**I will definitely put more of those in the following chapters. I bet you're curious about the conversation between Rufus and Lucy, ne? All will be answered in later chapters. Maybe I'll make a bonus for the next chapter, it's up to you guys. Oh, and please review! ;^3**


End file.
